1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress, and more particularly to a pneumatic mattress for therapy purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical pneumatic mattresses comprise a number of air bags or envelopes disposed between a cover and a base. However, the air bags and the cover and the base may not be easily secured together. In addition, the air received in the pneumatic mattress may not be easily and quickly discharged.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pneumatic mattresses.